Pangs of Jealousy
by turquoisefairy
Summary: Chichi is feeling jealousy towards Goku's relationship with Bulma. Can Goku ease her mind?


I do not own DBZ or any of the characters.

_

Goku and I had been married for about 3 months now. We had just been invited to one of Bulma's social get togethers at the Capsule Corp. It had been the first time we had been with his friends since the tournament. None of Goku's friends attended our wedding since it happened so quickly.

I had not been feeling well the past couple of weeks but was feeling well enough today to get out of the house for a little bit. and Goku really wanted to see his friends and catch up.

I sat in the corner watching everyone mingle. We had arrived here about an hour ago, and Goku, the social butterfly that he was, was still making his rounds. I had sat down about 30 mins ago. Bulma's mother had spent some time talking to me, but I think she was just being a good hostess.

Bulma still hadn't come down stairs, and it was her own party. Her mom mentioned she was still getting ready. I don't understand that. It shouldn't take longer than 10 mins to get ready especially when you were the host of a party.

Bulma finally emerged from the house making a beeline to Goku. Literally jumping onto him.

I closed my eyes and took a big breath. They are just friends. Right?

Goku hugged her back for a second followed by him pulling her off of him. He wasn't big on public displays of affection. He would barely hold her hand in public and she was his wife.

I don't know why but I keep feeling the pang of jealousy. Why were they so close.

They stood there talking. I had no clue what they were talking about, but she kept laughing and hitting his arm. I was uncomfortable to say the least.

She was paying more attention to my husband than she was to her own boyfriend. I think they might have been fighting because Yamaha was on the other side of the room. I couldn't believe it though. How can she behave that way in front of her boyfriend and her so called friend's wife.

At that moment, something broke inside of me. I was ready to go...

I closed my eyes and ground my teeth. "Goku!" I yelled. "Can we go now?!"

Goku plopped down on the couch kicking off his shoes. I stood in the doorway looking at him.

I felt bad. I was upset the whole ride home that I didn't speak to him even after several attempts of him trying to break the ice.

I had to ask him. I needed some affirmation.

"Goku?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought of Bulma as not a friend?"

"What?"

"You know. How you and I are? Have you ever thought of Bulma as you have about me. Or as more than just a friend?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"That's it. Just no? There is nothing else you want to say."

"Okay Chichi." Goku replied getting a little testy. "I have never thought of Bulma as more than just a friend. She's like my sister."

"You've never thought of her inappropriately or looked at her a certain way? I know you guys traveled together. Have you ever seen her naked?"

"..." Goku was silent.

"Goku?"

"..." Still no reply.

"Goku?!" I yelled. I was ready to burst with anger.

"Don't be upset, but yes." Goku finally said quietly.

"Oh..." was all I could get out.

"But it wasn't like that." Goku had his hands up in the air trying to be convincing.

"What do you mean it wasn't like that."

"Well, it wasn't recent."

"Oh, so that makes it so much better doesn't it?!" My voice cracked.

"Chichi..." Goku grabbed her arm from behind when she tried to walk away from him.

"No! Don't touch me." She pushed him off of her.

"Hey! I told you I've never thought of her that way. Why are you acting like this and not trusting me on my word?" Goku grabbed both her arms and pinned them above her

head against the wall behind her.

"Goku, let me go!" This wasn't fair, he was so much stronger than me.

"No. You would think I wouldn't have to work this hard to convince you that I want to be with you. You are my wife! I'm here aren't I?"

"Right...you're here, but are you only here because of your obligation to me? The promise you made me years ago?"

"How can you say that after all of our time together the last three months?"

"Well, you've seen Bulma naked. You obviously have feelings for her. I can tell that just by looking at you guys interacting." Chichi was starting to feel crazy, but couldn't help the words from coming out of her mouth. She wanted to believe her husband.

"I have never thought of Bulma like that...ever. In my life. Yes, when I was younger and was curious, I might have snuck a peak or two. Heck, I touched you inappropriately when I meet you."

Chichi face turned crimson thinking about it.

"My mind wasn't there when I was that age. My mind wasn't there until after we were married. That night, when you kissed me the way you did. You woke up the passion deep down inside me that I never knew existed. Growing up with Master Roshi, I knew things, I saw things, but I had never felt any kind of passion until that night with you."

"Right, so you traveled around with a beautiful girl who wore tiny clothing and not once thought about her that way." Chichi replied sarcastically.

"Yes. Not once. Chichi, you have to understand. I love you!" Goku proclaimed.

"What?"

"I said that I love you!"

"You've never said that before..." I said almost in a whisper.

"Right. I haven't. Ever. To anyone except my grandpa. I would never say it unless I really meant it, and I do. I love you Chichi. You're the best thing to ever happen to me."

"Oh Goku...wait! Are you trying to change the subject?"

Goku kissed her passionately. Chichi was starting to give in until she remembered their conversation and pushed him away. "You can't just tell me you love me and kiss me every time you want to stop an argu..melph." He kissed her again cutting her off.

After several minutes, Goku pulled away leaning his head against hers. "You're the only one for me Chi."

She smiled contently finally believing him.

They spent the night in each other's arms. Chichi feeling all the love he had for her.

The next day Chichi had a doctor's appointment where she found out that she was two months pregnant. It all finally made sense to her. Her jealousy towards Burma was due to her pregnancy hormones.

"Was Goku in for a real treat for the next 7 months" she giggled to herself.

She couldn't wait to run out into the waiting room to tell him. The love of her life and herself were going to be parents.


End file.
